Naruto's New Adventure
by Flamelord99
Summary: Naruto is planning something that will change the world. Will people think of him as the hero or the villain?
1. Chapter 1

"Look, this can end in two ways. Either you give me the oracle bell and enroll me in the Shaman Fight, or I beat the crap out of you and I make you enroll me in the Shaman Fight anyway."

'Who is this person? It shouldn't be possible that we have no information on him. All of our information comes from the Great Spirit, yet we have nothing on him.'

"You have 30 seconds to decide. If you don't tell me something in the next 30 seconds, I will beat the crap out of you and I'll register myself in the Shaman Fight. Got it?"

"Hmph, as if some no name shaman could defeat one of the 10 Patch Officiants."

Sigh. "Looks like your in for some pain. Prepare yourself."

"Hah! As if you coul-ugh." Faster than what Bron could see, he found himself punch in the stomach by an incredibly large hand with blue lines and yellow skin. Following the arm up to the shoulder and then to the body it was attached to, he looked up at his attacker and he could only make out blond hair and glowing blue eyes. Trying to fight back, he was grabbed by the yellow hand, which felt abrasive, and smacked into the ground over and over again.

The hand slammed Bron one last time before lifting him up so that the attacker could see if he was still awake. Seeing that Bron was unconscious, he undid his oversoul. Walking up to Bron, he started looking through Bron's things to see if he could find an Oracle Bell he liked. Seeing a blue one, he picked it and attached it to his left arm. Turning it on, he smirked when he saw his name. Looking through it, he found that any information pertaining to the Shaman Fight would be transmitted to the Oracle Bell.

Leaving Bron in a small crater, the attacker left without a second look. He was quite happy with how things turned out for him. Especially since he would be getting to fight some strong opponents.

Beep! Beep!

"First fight already? Hmm, Tao Ren. Hope you can give me a good fight Ren." Walking away, the attacker disappeared without leaving a trace that he had been there except for the defeated Bron.

Beep! Beep!

"Uzumaki Naruto. Hmph, some no name shaman that will lose to my power." Ren looked at the Oracle Bell while standing on his horse. Away from him lay the broken body of Chrom, one of the Ten Patch Officiants.

* * *

><p><strong>This is just something that came into my head because of my other story. I'll update this story as I see fit. Oh, and in this story Naruto will more than likely be completely and utterly bad ass. See if you can figure out what spirits I'm having him use.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back! I know, it took forever for me to update, but I have a valid excuse! I was rereading the Shaman King manga and I watched the Shaman King anime. I didn't want to mess up, and that's why I did my research. **

**Anyway, for those who wanted to know, I won't be pairing Naruto with Anna. The reason is because if I did that, then Yoh would not train himself as hard as Anna makes him. However, I'm looking at Tao Jun, Kanna Bismarch, ****Meene Montgomery** **. Naruto might even have all three.**

**Remember! In this story, Naruto is gonna be badass! This means that he is going to be incredibly strong. I'm still deciding how strong. He might be Hao's equal, or he might even be stronger. Probably stronger. **

**Naruto will use a variety of spirits from enemies to allies from the Narutoverse. I'll even let him use chakra.**

**Now, on with the show!**

_Italics – 'Thoughts' , flashback, or timeskip_

**Bold – Attacks, Oversouls, or beings of great power**

Underline – Emphasize and reading

* * *

><p>"I'm so bored! Bored, bored, bored!"<p>

The yeller was laying on his back on the ground. Looking up at the night sky, the yeller could only stare, mesmerized by what he now knew about them.

Checking his Oracle Bell, he saw that there was still about half an hour left before his fight began. Sighing, the yeller stood up and dusted off his pants. Looking around to see if anyone was near, he sighed again in disappointment when he saw that no one was near.

"I knew getting here early was a waste of time. Why did I listen to you Gaara?" The yeller looked to his side to see his spirit Gaara, however his eye started twitching when he noticed that Gaara was asleep.

"Wake your ass up!" The yell woke Gaara up, but instead of being startled he slowly opened his eyes to look at his partner through lazy eyes.

"Do you need something?" The tone in his voice showing no emotion. He was quite proud that he could still do that even though he was dead.

"What the hell! You told me to get here early and when I do, you go to sleep!" The yeller spoke while pointing a finger at his spirit partner.

"And?" Gaara knew that his monotone voice would irk his partner and he was right as his eyebrow began to spasm sporadically.

"Gaara," the yeller whispered while keeping his anger restrained, "from now on, whenever we have a scheduled fight you will stay awake with me got it?" In his eyes you could tell how enraged he was.

Gaara however, knew his partner very well and could tell that he wasn't actually angry, but he just wanted something to do in order to kill some time.

"Fine, I'll stay awake. I'm always amazed that after having lived for so long you can still act like this, Naruto."

"Hey! I'm only 18!" The now named Naruto yelled while shaking his fist at Gaara.

"You know exactly what I mean. While your body may only be 18, your spirit is old." Gaara explained, monotonously.

"You can't talk! Your older than I am!" Naruto defended himself while staring at Gaara straight in the face.

"I'm only a few months older. That is nothing considering how old we are." Gaara could only smirk as the twitch came back.

"Yeah, well what does it matter? I'm physically 18 and that's what I'll go by." Finishing the conversation, Naruto crossed his arms and turned his back towards Gaara.

"Yes, bu-" Whatever Gaara was going to say was lost when he heard a large crash behind him. Seeing Naruto smirking in that direction, Gaara could only conclude that it was their opponent.

"So your Uzumaki Naruto? Hmm, aren't you a strange looking one, and is that your spirit? He doesn't seem all that impressive." Dust from the crash was still clouding the area and only as the dust settled could they see their opponent.

He stood at about 4'9", not counting his tongari, and while he didn't look too impressive his spirit more than made up for it. His spirit was clad in green and gold armor and wore a red cloth around its neck.

Naruto immediately knew that this was Ren Tao. He remembered seeing Ren years ago and giving him the plush tiger as a present. However, the Ren from then and the Ren now, where different. The Ren in the past was a very sensitive boy. This Ren seemed angry.

"Yeah, Gaara's my spirit and there's more to him than meets the eye. Now, why are you here? Children like you should be at home sleeping, and not out and about this late at night." Naruto knew that this irked Ren by seeing his tongari get slightly taller. Apparently he still had to ability to piss people off with his words.

"I may be a child, but I'm also the future Shaman King. You shouldn't underestimate me just because I'm younger than you." Ren anger at being underestimated shown through his voice.

"I'm not underestimating you. I'm just telling you that kids your age should be sleeping this late at night."

"Hmm, you have the uncanny ability to anger me. I'll give you this one chance to forfeit or else I might kill you when we fight." Ren didn't know why he was giving Naruto a chance to forfeit. Usually whenever he fought someone he just killed them without a warning, and yet he was giving this stranger a chance to forfeit. He must have been getting sick if he had such a lapse in judgement.

"Don't worry about me dying. I won't be dying anytime soon. Besides, we have only one minute before the fight starts. Hmm, I wonder where the Patch Officiate is at? They are always present to help judge a shaman fight."

Right when Naruto finished speaking another crash is heard. Looking toward the dust cloud he is surprised to see that Bron was there. He looked at him and he was surprised to see no animosity. He had thought that Bron would be angry at him for attacking him the way he had, but he was even further surprised when Bron just smiled in his direction. That confused him even more. Deciding to figure it out after the fight was finished. He focused on Ren as Bron walked up to both of them.

"Contestants Ren Tao and Naruto Uzumaki, you both know the rules, correct?" Getting a nod from both of them, he continued. "Very well, then I believe that the shaman fight on Mt. Fuji is ready to begin." Turning around as the Oracle Bells began to count down from 10, he left the immediate area so that he wouldn't get caught in the fight. Smirking as he mentally counted down from zero, he was excited to see how Naruto would fight.

"Well then, lets get started. **Sabaku no Gaara**, into the sand gourd!" Turning Gaara into a hitodama, he smirked when he saw that Gaara's hair and tattoo were still present in it. Pushing the red orb into the gourd strapped to his waist, he smirked when he saw designs exactly the same as the ones that Gaara's own sand gourd had, appear on his.

Turning to look at Ren, he saw Ren pull out a kwan dao from a briefcase. He then pushed his spirit into his weapon. He was surprised when Ren's weapon started shining a golden color. After the light died down, he saw that Ren's kwan dao now had eight golden balls meeting together. The balls resembled Ren's spirit's shoulder armor. The spirit's head was at the top of the kwan dao which sprouted the spear tip from the top of its helmet.

"Nice, your oversoul looks pretty intimidating. Now, are you ready to lose Ren Tao?" Naruto smirked as Ren's tongari got bigger by another few inches.

"Hmph, for that comment get ready to die." Ren had had enough of Naruto's comments and was waiting to shut him up.

Ding!

The Oracle Bell had finished counting down.

Almost immediately, Ren had jumped and tried to skewer Naruto with his oversoul. Naruto jumped back to gain distance so that he could attack from afar. He then had the sand from his gourd come out. He had the sand fall to the ground and settle around him so that he could have it ready at a moments notice.

Ren noticed the sand and knew that it would cause a problem. However, he didn't have any sort of attack to get rid of it. Plus, he didn't know how Naruto could manipulate it. So, all he could do was wait so that he could see what Naruto planned to do with it.

Seeing that Ren was fighting cautiously, he had the sand around him fly toward Ren. Ren managed to dodge, but was shocked when the sand began to follow his movements.

Seeing that Ren was able to dodge his sand at the current speed, he decided to move it faster using his hands. The sudden increase in speed surprised Ren and he was unable to dodge the sand. The force of the sand surprised him as it not only took him off his feet, but also sent him flying into the air. Flipping in the air, he was able to land somewhat gracefully. Putting his hand toward his stomach, he was surprised to feel blood. Looking down he saw that he had a multitude of tiny little cuts. Scowling, he looked up to see that Naruto was waiting for him to stand back up. Growling in anger, he decided to attack Naruto using one of his best attacks.

Seeing that Ren was scowling he believed that he would attack him straight on, but was surprised when he turned his weapon around.

"Now, what are you doing Ren? You can't possibly think that I could get hit by that little spear point do you?" His answer was a smirk that promised pain. However, before he could say anything else Ren's oversoul exploded from behind propelling him forward at incredibly fast speeds. Too surprised to dodge, Naruto could only stare as he was stabbed through with the spear point of Ren's kwan dao. He could only look as his blood splattered across Ren's face.

Ren's grin widened when he felt Naruto's blood splatter across his face. "I warned you that you might die, and here you are, dying." Ren's laughter could be heard as he ripped his kwan dao from Naruto's body. "Oh well, at least you helped me test out one of my attacks."

Turning around he expected to see Bron congratulate him for his victory, however he saw that Bron was staring at the sky with a confused expression on his face. Looking up, he was shocked to see Naruto floating on a small island of sand. Turning to look back at the body, he was further shocked to see it fall into small pieces of sand.

"**Suna Bunshin**, allows me to replace myself with a sand copy. Works pretty well doesn't it?" From on top of his floating sand island, Naruto smirked down towards Ren. Putting his hand out to his side all of the sand on the ground started to form into an orb around his hand. Pointing his hand toward Ren, he saw Ren tensing ready to dodge his attack. Smirking at the futility of it, he unleashed his attack, "**Suna Shigure**."

Widening his eyes in shock, he saw Naruto's sand in a wide scale area attack, with him in the center! Trying to escape, he ran trying to avoid as much of the attack as possible, but he was still hit all over his body. Even glancing blows hurt. He was just barely standing after the attack ended. His eyes widened in shock as he noticed that the ground was pockmarked from the attack.

Looking back up at Naruto, he grew angrier when he noticed that Naruto was still smirking down at him. Putting his hand on his oversoul, he pushed all of his furyoku into his **Golden Oversoul** turning it into **Bason, Big Oversoul**.

"I won't have you looking down on me! I will show you the strength of the future Shaman King!" Using Bason's upper body to fly, he flew towards Naruto's position in order to end the fight.

Naruto, seeing that the fight would end soon, grabbed his gourd and sent his furyoku into it to transform it from the **Sand Gourd Oversoul** into the **Shukaku no Hoko**. His oversoul now looked similar to the spear that Gaara had created whenever he needed a weapon. However, in the middle of the spear, inside of the red rhombus, Gaara's tattoo glowed in a red color. Along the pole of the spear, the designs of Gaara's gourd wrapped all along the length.

Allowing his sand island to disperse, he fell toward Ren. He positioned his spear into place to absolutely destroy Ren's oversoul.

"**Golden Chuuka Zanmai!**" Bason's upper body grabbed an oversoul kwan dao and started thrusting it incredibly quickly making the attacks look like blurs of light as they headed towards Naruto.

"**Saikō Zettai Kōgeki**" Naruto met each thrust with his own and as Ren finished his attack, Naruto struck down with his spear completely destroying Ren's oversoul and his kwan dao.

As they fell, Naruto landed on his feet, but Ren crashed into the ground. When Naruto turned to look at Ren, he saw that Ren had been knocked unconscious. Turning to look at Bron, he saw him walk toward him with a smile on his face.

"Congratulations Naruto Uzumaki, you have won you first shaman fight." Bron stated with a smile.

"Uhh, aren't you like pissed or angry at what I did to you?" Naruto scratched his head, while looking away.

"Not at all, you defeating me like you did means that you have a strong furyoku and that is what we look for in the Shaman King."

"Oh, well, okay then. So, what do we do with him?" Naruto asked while poking Ren's unmoving body with a stick.

"I'll take care of him until he reawakens. You now only need one more victory before you qualify for the 2nd round of the Shaman Fight. I hope you continue to do well." With that Bron lifted Ren's body and left Naruto by himself.

Seeing that he was alone, he began thinking about how he would get down. "Screw it, I'm using oversoul."

Gathering sand at his feet, Naruto began to float all the way down Mt. Fuji.

* * *

><p><em>Timeskip<em>

It had been one week since Naruto's first round in the Shaman Fight. In that time he looked at all of the contestants in the Shaman Fight. He was surprised at how many kami-class shamans were participating. He was really hoping that he got to fight one.

At the moment, he was in an apartment complex he owned.

"Hey Gaara, in the next fight do you want end the fight quickly or draw it out?" Turning to look at Gaara, his eyebrow started twitching when he saw Gaara sleeping again.

"Wake up!"

"What do you want? I'm catching up on a lifetime of lost sleep." Gaara's eyes promised pain if Naruto's answer was unsatisfying.

"I wanted to know how you wanted to deal with the next fight." Naruto was glad that Gaara was dead. If he had been alive he would have been grabbed and smacked against a wall for waking Gaara up.

"I am not participating in the next fight." With that Gaara resumed his nap.

"What do you mean your not participating! I need someone to help me in the fight or I"m disqualified!" This time Naruto grabbed Gaara and shook him back and forth to wake him up.

"Use someone else. You have an entire universe of spirits to choose from." That comment froze Naruto, and Gaara used the opportunity to float into another room to sleep.

"I can't believe I forgot that. Now, the question is, who?" Rubbing his chin, Naruto contemplated on who to bring to the next fight.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow, I must say that I am enjoying writing this story. Now, obviously Naruto will fight using another spirit. Now, you must suggest some spirits from the Narutoverse. You can't suggest spirits that have been sealed like the Hokage's. Anything else is free game.<strong>

**Now you must suggest who Naruto will fight next! It can't be Hao, but it can be anyone else. You can also suggest places where they will fight.**

**Hmm, I can't think of anything else that you might need to know, so until next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright the, I have received a bunch of reviews about spirits and I have taken them into consideration. I'll try to use all of them, but don't get your hopes up.**

**Now, for the Shaman Tournament I might completely throw canon out the window. I might be making changes or I might add even more shamans to it.**

**Now, should I add translations for the attacks or are you guys and gals good with just looking it up yourselves? (This counts goes for all of my stories.)**

**If I think of anything else it'll be at the bottom of the chapter.**

_Italics – 'Thoughts' , flashback, or timeskip_

**Bold – Attacks, Oversouls, or beings of great power**

Underline – Emphasize and reading

"Hmm, what did the Shinigami tell me about summoning spirits?" Naruto scratched his head, as he tried to remember what he was told.

"Crap, I can't remember. Gaara! Gaara! Where are you?" Looking throughout the apartment, Naruto couldn't find Gaara.

"Where the hell is he?" Naruto didn't know of any place that Gaara went to when he wasn't sleeping. "Shit, I should really pay attention to where he goes." Sighing, Naruto knew that Gaara could take care of himself and all he had to do was wait.

* * *

><p>What Naruto didn't know, was that Gaara liked to spend time on the roof of the apartment complex. The height of the building allowed him to see over a greater distance. Plus it wasn't a bad spot to view the full moon.<p>

Looking at his hand, focused and he saw his hand change form. He had been rather surprised when he received the power from the Shinigami. It told him that it was to help him during a fight, but he couldn't see how it would help. None of the shamans they met so far were strong enough to make him change form. Not even En Tao was strong enough and he had been the strongest shaman they met so far.

Sighing, he reverted his hand back to normal. Looking up at the sky he frowned when he couldn't see the stars. Growing up in Suna, the sky's were always dark enough to see all of the stars in the sky, so it was strange for him to not be able to see the stars. Knowing that it would be futile to try and see the stars in this light, he floated back down into the apartment. Of course, he wasn't ready to have Naruto jump into his face the moment he floated down the roof.

"Gaara! Where the hell did you go? You took forever! Oh, and do you remember what the Shinigami told us about summoning spirits?" Blinking for a few seconds, Gaara tried to understand what Naruto asked him. "Uh, I went to the roof. I was there for 2 hours only, and how could you forget about the summoning conditions?" The stare Gaara sent Naruto was enough to make Naruto stare at the ground in shame. Sighing and rolling his eyes, Gaara told Naruto to go to the roof and to bring some paper, ink, and a brush. Blinking his eyes, Naruto went to grab the items while following Gaara to the roof.

"Okay, so what am I supposed to do?" Sighing once again, Gaara knew that if he didn't explain this correctly he would have to remind Naruto again.

"The first thing you need to do is write the person's name on the paper in ink. Afterward remember everything you know about that person. Finally, you use the **Kuchiyose No Jutsu** and slam your hand on the paper with that person's name." Gaara hoped that he wouldn't have to explain this again.

"That's it? I expected it to be more difficult." Putting his hand to his chin, Naruto tried to think up of a person who could help him. Obviously, it needed to be someone who was strong. He could think of many different people who were strong, but he didn't know on who to decide. Looking at Gaara, he knew who to choose.

"Okay, so name, think of the person, and then **Kuchiyose No Jutsu**. Right, Gaara?" Nodding his head at Naruto, Gaara waited to see who he summoned.

"So, name is done, Then remember. Finally Boar, Dog, Bird, Monkey, Ram: **Kuchiyose No Jutsu**!" Slamming his hand on the paper, Naruto was unprepared for the bright light that came his the paper. Closing his eyes until the light was gone, Naruto was caught off guard when he smelled burning paper. Realizing that his paper was burning, Naruto opened his eyes to see if it worked. Seeing the spirit, Naruto smiled. His smile grew when he realized that the spirit knew exactly why it was there.

Ding!

Startled, Naruto looked at his Oracle Bell and smiled when it showed that his next fight was in just 1 week.

* * *

><p><em>Timeskip 1 Week<em>

"Hmm, no one's here yet." Naruto looked around the park that was to become the stage of his fight. Most of the park was just land and grass. There were some trees but they weren't anywhere near him. However, one type of tree did catch his eye.

"Hey look over there. Does that Sakura tree remind you of someone?" Naruto was asking his spirit to see if it would reply but it didn't. "Fine, if you don't want to talk then I'll just go lay down until our opponent is here. I wonder who Meene Montgomery is? The last part he whispered to himself. His spirit just kept on staying silent.

Not even five minutes later, Naruto felt a group of people coming to his location. Sitting up so he could get a better look, he was surprised to find a group of people who were wearing white clothing and if his eyesight wasn't wrong, they hand an iron maiden with them. Standing up and dusting off his clothing, he waited until the group was across from him.

"Umm, I'm pretty sure that Meene Montgomery is only one person right? So, why are you all here?" Naruto asked this while tilting his head to the side. He instantly saw, that most of the men in the group tensed up when he said that name.

"If you must know, we are the X-Laws. We all move as a group and we never let one of our own go off by themselves against an enemy." The one who stated this was the man who was hauling the iron maiden around. He appeared to be the leader of the group as everyone else didn't say anything against him.

"Oh, okay. For a moment I thought you were all going to gang up on me. Well, if you want you can watch, but you can't interfere. If you do, I'll have to stop you all and that would be a pain." Naruto expected his remark to be taken seriously, but he didn't expect for the leader to start laughing. It looked like he wasn't being taken seriously, but that would change.

"Ah, I haven't laughed like that in quite some time. While it's funny to hear you say something like that, know that if you attack us we will destroy both you and your spirit." The sudden change in the man's mood made Naruto think that he was bipolar.

"Marco, don't antagonize him. It shows that he has confidence in his abilities. Furthermore, if he is strong, we can offer him a place in the X-Laws." Naruto's eye's bugged out when he heard the voice of a child come from the iron maiden.

"I apologize Iron Maiden." Hearing, the guy named Marco apologize to the iron maiden started sending off alarms in Naruto's head.

"Please tell me that there isn't a little girl in there?" Naruto really hoped that there wasn't.

"Inside the iron maiden is not a little girl, but our savior Iron Maiden Jeanne! X!" Naruto had to continue to blink to make sure he was seeing things correctly. One moment they were all just standing there in their group and the next they were yelling X while putting their bodies in an X shape.

"Umm, not to be rude, but do you all have some sort of mental condition?" The moment he finished Naruto knew he had said the wrong thing. Now they were all glaring at him. "Hey! Don't glare at me! I'm not the one who's torturing a little girl! I'm know for a fact that is a considered a crime internationally!" The more Naruto kept talking the more they glared at him.

"The reason I stay inside is because I believe that my suffering will bring justice to the world." The Iron Maiden answered.

"That has to be one of the dumbest things I have ever heard. Your going to suffer to bring justice? That makes no sense. In fact, I really am starting you all have a mental condition. You in the iron maiden, because you willingly torture yourself and you all over there for not stopping her!" The glares came back even fiercer, but Naruto wouldn't back down.

"Tell me, will you surrender so that we may continue on and stop the ultimate evil?" The sudden question stopped Naruto's rant. "Hell no, I didn't come all of this way to just surrender because you asked me to."

"So you will not surrender? Then you are evil and must be stopped." This response received an unexpected reaction. Naruto laughed. He laughed so much that he fell on his back. Even his spirit, cracked a smirk when it heard what they told him.

"Ah, I haven't had a laugh like that in years. I almost wet myself. Wow, and here I thought you were all just stuck up jerks, but it turns out you guys are pretty funny." Naruto finished with a grin and closed his eyes so he didn't see when Marco crushed his glasses in his hand.

"You think it is funny? You dare laugh at our savior? You deserve nothing more than death!" Drawing his gun Marco prepared to shoot, when he was stopped by a hand. When he traced it back, he was shocked to see it was the blond haired guy that had been across from him. The look on his face caused Marco to relive his past, but this time, instead of Hao having destroyed everything, it was this blond guy.

"Draw that gun and your life is forfeit, understood?" The seriousness in his voice stopped everyone else from moving. Letting Marco's hand go, Naruto went back to his position while staring at the count down on his hand. They still had a few more minutes.

"So is my opponent here or what?" Naruto hadn't expected to see a young women roughly his age, walk in front of the group and pull out a gun. "So your my opponent? Meene Montgomery?"

"Yes, and you must be Naruto Uzumaki. You should know that I was going to end this quickly, but because you insulted our savior you will be destroyed here along with your spirit." Naruto knew that he would receive that sort of threat, but looking into her eyes, he saw something that he didn't anticipate. He saw an extremely compassionate soul inside, but also a very protective one. That was why, she was so angry at him. He had insulted someone who she cared for and she was going to rectify that.

"Thanks for the warning babe, but I won't be losing here." Putting his hand out, Naruto summoned a sword from a seal in his palm. It wasn't just any sword however, it was the Kusanagi. "Hey bastard, you ready?" Looking over at his spirit, he smirked when he received a grin that was accompanied by spinning Sharingan eyes. "What do you think, dumbass?" Grinning wildly at Sasuke's response, he transformed Sasuke into a hitodama. While Gaara's hitodama was red, Sasuke's was blue with his duck butt hair in top. He even had his Sharingan in his eyes.

"**Sasuke Uchiha** into the Kusanagi!" Pushing Sasuke into the Kusanagi produced interesting results. First, was that the Kusanagi changed shape into a chokutō. Secondly, was that it was similar to the chokutō that Sasuke used when he was alive, but it had the Uchiha crest on the handle. Thirdly, the blade was surrounded by lightning, but the handle was on fire. It didn't hurt Naruto, but wherever he wasn't gripping it fire sprang up from it.

"Looks cool doesn't it? Yeah, I was amazed by it too when I first made it. Too bad, it still doesn't have a name. I tried to call it the 'Sword of Awesome' but Sasuke wouldn't let me. So until we figure out a name, just call it **Uchiha**." Pointing his oversoul at Meene, he noticed that she took a step back when he pointed at her. "Well? What are you waiting for? The fight will begin in a few seconds, and if your not already oversouled you will lose."

Frowning at his remark, Meene channeled her furyoku into the bullet in her Sword No-004 "Meene Luger", pointed it at Naruto and fired. Naruto was prepared to dodge, but he wasn't expecting to see a gigantic robot come out of the gun. Staring at it, he pointed a finger at it while asking Meene, "Is that thing a transformer? I mean, it transformed from a bullet right? So does that mean your entire group uses transformers as spirits? Does that mean that your leader has Optimus Prime as their spirit?"

The silence that followed the last question had everyone staring at Naruto wondering if he was being serious. Seeing that nobody was going to answer his question he sighed and looked at his Oracle Bell. He smiled when he saw it count down to zero. Hearing the ding, he turned to look at his opponent only to find that she was already mid way through her attack.

"**Arch Angel Fire!**" Meene knew that this attack wouldn't be anywhere near as strong as when they all used it together, but it would be enough to defeat the man in front of her. Or so she thought.

Seeing the robot approaching him, he saw that it had wings, and for some reason he thought of angels. Seeing the 'angel' about to hit him he lifted up '**Uchiha**' to block the attack. When the angel attacked with its whip, Naruto pointed his sword and blocked the attack by the point of his blade. Of course, when he blocked it it threw up a lot of dust so the spectators couldn't see what happened to him.

Seeing her attack connect, Meene was certain that her fight was over. She had specifically done that attack so that she could destroy her opponent's spirit. That way he wouldn't be a nuisance later on. Preparing to cancel her oversoul, she was shocked to realize that her spirit was struggling against something. She was speechless when she saw that Naruto had blocked the attack. It was more amazing when she saw that he wasn't trying to stop her attack. Taking a look at his face, she saw that he had a confused expression on his face.

"Now this is interesting. You bound an angel with the soul of a machine and your forcing it to do what you say. That's why it's so weak. What I find strange is why such a kind and caring individual such as yourself is forcing this angel to do what you say?" When Meene looked into Naruto's eyes she could only see disappointment. The stare was so intense that she couldn't meet his vision for more than a second.

Sighing while shaking his head back in forth in disappointment, he repelled the angel. "Seeing that I can't stand to see things enslaved I'm going to have to separate that angel from the machine. Sorry about this angel, but it's going to hurt." Disappearing from view, he reappeared above the angel with his sword ready to strike it. Slashing down, Naruto channeled his chakra and furyoku into 'Uchiha' and he used that energy to separate the angel from the spirit of the machine. When he slashed all the way through he could see the two halves take a different form. One was a blinding ball of light and the other was a red Giulietta SZ. Looking at the ball of light, he was surprised to hear a voice in his head.

"..."

"Are you sure?"

"..."

"Okay then. If that's what you want. What about your siblings?"

"..."

Sigh. "It's your call. I promise I won't."

"..."

"Yeah yeah, just get on with it."

From the sidelines, all of the X-Laws could only stare. All of their spirits had been created from bonding an angel to a car they had a special connection with through an extremely complicated ritual. However, this man in front of them had reversed that ritual. What was even stranger, was that he was having a conversation with the angel!

Meene couldn't believe what happened in front of her. Her spirit was separated into its two components and the angel was conversing with her opponent. She knew that the real Gabriel was an angel of judgement, so if it could converse with the man in front of her without striking him down it meant that he must be a pure soul. The implications of that thought made her look at the Iron Maiden. She too was a pure soul, so that meant was lucky enough to meet two souls who wished no ill will towards others.

Seeing that Naruto had finished his conversation with the angel, she was surprised when the angel went toward her Giuliani. She stared, astonished at seeing the angel combine with her Giulietta and once again from her spirit. However, she noticed that it looked more powerful and if she wasn't mistaken she could see small bolts of electricity run up and down the whip Gabriel carried. Seeing her spirit look at her she was shocked to hear a voice inside her head.

"..."

"Thank you Gabriel. I will use your power for justice." Nodding, her spirit dissolved the oversoul and went back into her gun.

Silence permeated the park. No one could believe what had just happened, except Naruto. "Man this sucked. I was hopping for a good fight and instead I end the match in one move." Walking away from the park, Naruto checks his Oracle Bell to see his name flashing to signify that he had won. Sighing, he looked back at the X-Laws, they were all crowding around Meene asking her if she was alright. When she turned her head, her eyes met his and she smiled slightly and mouthed 'thank you'. Smirking at her, he gave her a thumbs up before he resumed his walk. Looking at Kusanagi, he remembered to undo the oversoul. Looking at Sasuke, Naruto could tell that he was left feeling disappointed.

Sasuke had looked forward to his first shaman fight. Gaara had told him that it was like nothing they had done before. The oversoul was like putting your very being into every attack. While he had blocked once and attacked once, Naruto hadn't let do much. When he blocked he felt what Gaara had spoken about, but it was only for a brief instant. When he attacked, it wasn't really an attack. Naruto had just used him as a medium so that he could unravel the fusion done on the angel. Sighing, he looked at Naruto before voicing his thoughts. "You do know that that fight was absolute crap right? Next time, make sure that the fight is against someone who we will actually have to get serious against."

"Sorry Sasuke, but I don't pick the fights. It's all decided for me. It's a tournament after all. Besides, with 2 wins I already qualify for the semi final part of the tournament." Naruto answer made Sasuke's eyebrow twitch. He had been expected this world to be filled with constant fighting like their world had been. Instead, it was filled with giant superpowers that fought wars over silly little things. Sighing, he wished that something interesting happened.

Ding! Ding! Ding!

Looking at Naruto's Oracle Bell, he remembered to be careful of what he wished for in the future.

Naruto could not really understand why the Oracle Bell was saying what it was. Because right there in neat print it said, "Exhibition Match: Naruto Uzumaki vs Lady Sati. Failure to take part in exhibition will result in immediate disqualification." Scrolling down, Naruto saw the location and time of the event. Cursing out loud, Naruto unstrapped his Oracle Bell and activated the phone mode.

"Hey Bron, what the hell is going on? I finished my 2 matches, and then I'm told to participate in an exhibition match. What's worse is that if I don't I'm disqualified!"

"I understand your confusion Naruto, we were just as confused as you were. We have been trying to see if someone hacked the Oracle Bells but we have found nothing. The only one with access to the Oracle Bells is the Great Spirit. I can only assume that it wants you to fight against Lady Sati for some reason. However, what I also find strange is that it's the very last fight of this part of the tournament."

"Really?"

"Yes. Your fight happens a day after the last official match. Also, it looks like it doesn't matter who wins the fight as long as you participate. Both you and your opponent have 2 matches won so it won't affect you negatively."

"Fine. I'll do the damn exhibition."

"By the way, how did you get this number?"

"I used the cheat code."

"How do you know about the cheat code?"

"It's at the end of the manual."

"Oh."

"Yeah. So bye now."

"Beep, beep, beep."

"Well Sasuke, it looks like your going to get your wish. We have to fight against this Lady Sati."

"I hope it's better than this one."

"I'm look her up later. Then we'll see how it goes."

* * *

><p><strong>So this chapter had little action and it's more to move along the plot and yes I actually do have a plot. I only have the ending done but it's part of the plot so it counts. <strong>

**Question to all my readers, should I include souls from other animes? They would could be souls or contestants. I might do the contestant part because I plan to change some things.**

**Any questions you guys have and I'll see if I can answer them.**

**If any of the ending seems to sound strange blame it on the fact that I started getting dizzy near the last two pages or so.**

**Did anyone notice the little thing that is really important in Naruto? It's not an object but more of an action. I might have changed it a bit just to let you know.  
><strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Shaman King. That's the last time I put the disclaimer. It's been a while, but it's annoyed the hell out of me.**

**So, I've been busy doing stuff and learning stuff. That's all your going to get.**

**This story is coming completely at random so, get ready to see some stuff that might not make sense until much later. **

_Italics – 'Thoughts' , flashback, or timeskip_

**Bold – Attacks, Oversouls, or beings of great power**

Underline – Emphasize and reading

* * *

><p>"Hmm, Lady Sati is incredibly powerful. I think she might actually give me a challenge." Naruto could honestly say that he was surprised that such a powerful person could exist in this dimension. Of course, he knew that there were powerful people in this dimension, but he never imagined that they would be this powerful.<p>

"Sasuke, it looks like you got your wish." Turning his head, Naruto could see Sasuke looking out the window of their apartment.

"Well, I hope I actually get the chance to use all of my powers. It would be a waste to fight against weaklings." Sasuke didn't even turn his head as he told Naruto his opinion.

"Don't worry. I've looked up all of the remaining competitors, and she's has one of the highest furyoku levels. I'm pretty certain that we'll have to use all of our power to just survive." This time, Sasuke turned and Naruto could tell by the smirk on his face that he was looking forward to it.

"Make sure not to underestimate them. I'd hate it if you lost because you underestimated them." Gaara's emotionless voice caused Naruto to turn towards him with a smile.

"Don't worry, I won't underestimate them." The grin on Naruto's face was enough to put Gaara's worry to rest.

Timeskip: Time of Match

"Why in the world is our match in Yakushima? If we have a fight here, we might end up destroying this whole island. I'd hate to see this ancient forest destroyed."

Naruto loved nature. That's why he didn't want to fight on the island. It had survived this long and he didn't want to be the one destroy it.

"The G.S. is supposed to choose a setting that makes it so that every contestant can fight to the best of their ability. It wouldn't choose this location unless it was for a specific purpose"

"I know, but what purpose would this location serve, except to keep me from using my more destructive abilities?"

Sasuke acknowledged that Naruto was right about that. Naruto would refrain from using his more destructive abilities to keep from damaging the forest. In fact, it looked like the location was specifically chosen to cripple their fighting power.

Beep, beep, beep

"Coordinates reached."

Looking down, Naruto and Sasuke saw that his Oracle Bell was flashing the words, destination reached.

Looking around they saw that the coordinates led them towards a clearing. It was actually pretty small and Naruto began to worry about all of the damage that would be inflicted on the island.

Just as they finished looking around, they heard rustling from across from them and out came a woman in orange clothing along with some monks. The woman wore a crown atop her head with a veil attached to it. She wore orange robes and carried a staff. In fact, judging by her clothes and her entourage, Naruto assumed her to be a monkess.

As soon as she noticed Naruto, both of their Oracle Bells began to beep.

"Transportation will now begin."

Surprised, both of them turned to look at their Oracle Bells and were shocked to see a timer counting down. Naturally, Naruto had to get something in.

"What the hell?"

In a flash, both groups dissapeared.

* * *

><p>Location: Shaman Fight Opening Ceremony, Moments Before Transport<p>

No one in the audience knew what to make of the exhibition match. They knew it was the only fight left, and they all knew that both fighters had made it to the next part of the tournament. However, no one knew why they had to fight. Not even the Patch knew why they had to fight. As they looked at the giant screen that was displaying the shaman fighters some were surprised to see who was fighting. Those that knew of Gandhara, thought that the opponent would lose. After all, no one knew of this blond haired kid who was fighting them.

Everyone except for a Ren Tao. When Ren spotted Naruto on the screen, he lost sense of everything around him. He was staring at him remembering how efficiently he lost and how after he awoke he vowed to get revenge for the lose. Now, while Ren was no longer as angry as he had been, he still had his pride, and his pride was telling him to fight and beat Naruto.

"-en"

"Ren!"

Snapping out of his trance he looked toward his left to see that Yoh was staring at him. Yoh obviously noticed that he had been distracted when Naruto was shown on the screen. Seeing that Yoh would ask him about it later, he decided to get it out of the way.

"Remember, how I told you that I had lost one match before you?" Seeing Yoh nod, he continued. "I lost to him. He defeated me effortlessly. When I think about it, it seemed like he was never actually trying." Seeing, the shocked look on Yoh's face made Ren smirk.

"However, that was then. I'm even stronger than I was back then." Ren's smirk, made Yoh grin and nod.

Before they could say anything else, they heard static. Looking at the screen, they saw nothing of the competitors, only static. Looking towards the Patch, they could see that this wasn't part of their plan. They were yelling directions at each other trying to see what went wrong.

In a moment though, the screen showed a picture of the competitors, but their location wasn't the same as the one they left.

* * *

><p>Location: Unknown<p>

Blinking, Naruto was thrown for a loop. One moment, they were at Yakushima. The next, they saw nothing but infinite darkness, and the moment afterward, they were at some place that just could not exist on Earth.

They were on an invisible platform. All around them they could see nothing, but space. The space had light so they could make out colors, mostly purples and blacks, but they couldn't see any sort of landmass.

Looking across himself to Lady Sati, he saw that she too, was confused by what happened. However, before he could ask anything he felt something in his head.

_**'This exhibition match will begin in 1 minute. Prepare yourselves.'**_

Shaking his head, he saw that Sasuke had the same reaction as himself and looking towards the monks, they too felt the voice in their head.

Meeting Sasuke's eyes, Naruto decided to get ready. Putting his hand out to his side, Naruto summoned up the Kusanagi from the seal he kept it in. Turning Sasuke into his spirit ball mode, he pushed him into the Kusanagi. The oversoul formed like before and Naruto pointed it at Sati with a smirk. However, his smirk quickly disappeared when he saw the giant spirit behind Sati. Looking at his oversoul, he saw an eye form and he could tell that Sasuke was giving him a look.

_**'Exhibition match, begin.'**_

Hearing that the match would begin, Naruto quickly jumped back to gain some distance from his opponent. However, he saw that she hadn't moved and neither had her spirit. Seeing that he had nothing to lose, he swung his sword.

"**Chidori Senbon!"**

Unleashing countless amounts of senbon at Sati, Naruto saw that she wasn't going to dodge. Imagine his surprise, when the senbon began to disappear. After a few seconds, the barrage ended and Sati stood without a single bit of damage. Blinking at the fact that his attack had apparently disappeared, he decided to use something else.

"**Chidor Spear!"**

Instead of sending countless senbon, he sent one giant spear of electricity straight at Sati. However, just like last time it disappeared. Frowning, Naruto lengthened his oversoul and charged Sati. He noticed that both attacks dispelled from a certain distance and he wanted to find out if it was all around Sati or just wherever she concentrated. At the very last second of reaching the edge of whatever he hit last time, he blurred away to her back and swung his oversoul, and just like last time, it disappeared in the attack. Blurring away, he studied his opponent.

All three times he attacked she just kept this serene face. It either meant that she knew his attacks would fail or she knew that she would win no matter what. However, Naruto had something she didn't. Looking at the Uchiha crest, he smirked when he saw it change form. Instead of the Uchiha fan, there was the Sharingan. Lengthening his oversoul once more he swung at whatever kept stopping his attacks. However, this time with the Sharingan active, Sasuke was able to figure out what exactly was happening that was stopping their attacks.

Blurring away once more, he put his oversoul on his shoulder so that Sasuke could whisper what he found out.

"It's furyoku nullification. That's why she kept stopping our attacks." Hearing that made Naruto frown. He knew how to counter it, but he wasn't going to like it.

"Of all things to use, you choose that. Well, I'm sorry for what I'm about to do." Closing his eyes, Naruto focused. He knew that in order to counter furyoku nullification he needed to do what he hated to do. He needed to be apathetic. He learned how to make himself emotionless through practice, but he never liked it. It wasn't anything dramatic, it was simply a change in perspective. He had to make himself believe that everyone and everything was below him. It actually made him feel ill afterward, but it was the only way to win this fight.

Sati instantly noticed the change in her opponent. At first he was simply someone looking forward to a good fight and while she disliked violence his enthusiasm was hard to resist. Now however, she couldn't feel anything. It was like he had become a void.

Opening his eyes, Naruto focused on Sati and blurred to her nullification field and swung his oversoul. However, unlike before it actually went through and almost hit Sati had she not ducked. He then kicked out and knocked Sati across the space. When she was finally able to stop herself, she looked up with wide eyes. Never had anyone ever been able pierce her nullification field. As she looked at Naruto she couldn't help but feel unnerved. One moment he was open book and the next a void. As she blinked, she didn't notice Naruto appear right next to her until she heard his voice.

"Surrender."

Opening her eyes, she found that he was holding his oversoul right next to her neck. One quick movement and she would lose her head.

"I surrender."

The moment she finished speaking there was a bright flash and the fight was over.

* * *

><p><strong>So how does it read? It's been a few months. I've only started to write again recently because I've been bored and I've started getting inspiration again. I'm working on some stories and others are gathering ideas. I might start a new story not about Naruto in case you want to know.<strong>

**It's a Dragon Ball Z story, but I don't know if people will like it because I'm going to abuse the dragonballs a bit.**

**Hmm, if you find anything wrong tell me and please review.**


	5. Chapter 5

_Italics – 'Thoughts' , flashback, or timeskip_

**Bold – Attacks, Oversouls, or beings of great power**

Underline – Emphasize and reading

"That was quite the match wasn't it Ren?" Looking towards his left, Yoh could see that Ren was thinking deeply about what he just saw.

"He's extremely skilled. In my fight, he used a spear and a different spirit. That means he has multiple spirits and he can use multiple weapons effectively. I'm sure I wasn't the only one who saw how easily he won that fight. That means he is more powerful than we have seen. Also, judging from some people's expressions, he wasn't expected to win. In other words, his opponent must be well known which means they are powerful. So that must mean he is skilled enough to beat more powerful opponents or he's powerful but he's hiding it." As Ren finished talking he noticed that Yoh had a slack jawed expression on his face.

"What?" Yoh just kept pointing at Ren until Ren got fed up and threatened to hurt him.

"How, did you figure all of that out?!" Yoh's question made Ren raise an eyebrow.

"Isn't it obvious? Well, it doesn't matter. What does matter is that he'll be someone who we have to look out for. Now, where's Horohoro? I would've asked earlier, but the fight was happening."

"I don't know. He went off somewhere before the fight. If we don't find him, he'll find us." Just as Yoh finished speaking, there was a bright flash that blinded everyone in the room.

"Where are we now?" As people finished blinking the spots out of their vision, they saw the competitors that just finished fighting standing in the middle of the stage.

"It appears that we are at the opening ceremony for the Shaman fight. Though, how we got here is still a mystery." As she finished speaking, she spotted her group and they nodded to her. Turning around to speak to Naruto she found that the Patch had arrived.

"Welcome to the opening ceremony for the Shaman Fight. Now please leave the stage." Sati nodded to Goldva and walked off the stage to rejoin her group. Naruto just jumped off the stage and into the crowd. However, the crowd quickly parted for him. Looking confused, he shrugged it off and went to find somewhere to sit down.

_Timeskip: After the Ceremony_

"So, we have a month to get everything ready in case we don't come back."

"Yes, Naruto. They just finished explaining that."

"Well, sorry. I was just making sure. Dumbass Sasuke." Ignoring that insult, Sasuke began to imagine what they could do for a month so that they wouldn't be bored. All he could really think of was training, but there wasn't much for them to train in. Naruto could handle himself easily and Sasuke as a spirit was already at his most powerful. In fact, every spirit that Naruto was planning to use was already at its most powerful. In other words, find something that would kill time for a month.

"The only thing I can think of is getting the rest of us over here. That and training, but the training is a given." Sasuke nodded, as Naruto voiced the thoughts he was thinking. "I'll figure something out, but for the mean time, let's go get food. I'm starving." Sasuke only shook his head at Naruto's easygoing attitude.

_Timeskip: 3 Weeks before S.F._

"So, I finally finished bringing everyone over correct?"

"Yes" Was the loud unanimous call that Naruto received. "Good, I was getting tired of writing the same damn seal so many times. Now, all that's let is some training. And the best way to train? Exploiting Kage Bushin." Crossing his fingers, Naruto summoned a clone for every spirit in the room. "Now, lets train. Just not here. I don't want to wreck the place. Hmm, should have thought this through first. Oh well, we're ninjas aren't we? Let's train on the rooftops without being seen." In a blur all the Naruto clones left and the spirits went along with them leaving the original Naruto all alone.

"Well, now that they're gone. Time to watch some Super Sentai." Sitting down on the couch, Naruto only had one thought going through his head. _'Life's good.'_

**An old upload that was somehow deleted. Nothing changed.**


	6. Chapter 6: Same Chapter as before

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Shaman King.**

**So, I haven't updated this story like the others because I was trying to figure out how I was going to get the story going. I already know the ending of this story, so that parts taken care of. No, I will not tell you the ending. It just spoils the whole story.**

**This chapter will mostly be a transitional chapter. It'll mostly be about what some of the other characters are doing.**

**Also, in case any of you were wondering the exhibition match was after Ren had fought his father. **

**Story Start!**

* * *

><p>'Not yet. Not yet. Not yet. Now!' A whip struck as fast as lightning into the chest of a large spirit. The blow was strong enough to send the other spirit flying until it crashed into the ground.<p>

Breathing heavily, Meene could only stare in wonder. She knew that the archangels were powerful, but she didn't know their true strength until know. All around her, her comrades lay on the ground exhausted from the training they had just put her through.

What surprised everyone was how much stronger her Gabriel was now. She used to be the 6th strongest in the group, but now she was 2nd strongest. She was even more powerful than Marco.

She could only imagine how strong they would be if all of the angels let their shaman's use their full powers. What was strange was that she could sometimes feel Gabriel speaking to her. It didn't actually speak, but send her messages. She believed that it did that to protect her from its power.

As a shaman she was supposed to be able to communicate with any spirit, but there were some spirits that only the most powerful of shamans could communicate with. She believed that the angels they used belonged to the strongest tier of spirits. Because she wasn't a god class shaman she couldn't properly wield Gabriel. It limited how much power she could use to protect her from killing herself.

When Gabriel reformed her oversoul and spoke to her it did more than give her its permission. It gave her access to more furyoku. How it did that she didn't know, but now she had more than Marco. It's what allowed her to defeat all of her allies. Well, not all of them. The exiled X-Law was not allowed to participate because if he used his full strength it would probably kill them all.

As she got her heart to calm down, she undid her oversoul as the rest of her allies slowly picked themselves up and went into the medical station they had on the ship. As she went to patch herself up she looked down to her gun and she could feel that Gabriel was proud of her. As she smiled she believed that things had begun to get better.

* * *

><p>'Naruto Uzumaki, who are you?' This one thought permeated Hao's thoughts. He didn't know why the Great Spirit was taking such an interest in this one person, but anything that interested the Great Spirit interested him.<p>

He had looked up the information on Naruto on his Oracle Bell, but was surprised to find that there was no information. It didn't give a level for his furyoku nor would it provide any other sort of information. It only allowed him to see his name.

Hao knew that Naruto was more than he appeared, but he didn't know how it would affect his plans. All he could do at the moment was wait until they began the tournament fights. Oh well, it might be fun and he might get a new ally.

* * *

><p>Ren was bored. He had taken the Patch's advice to spend a month with his loved ones so he went back to China to spend time with his family. Unfortunately, there wasn't much to do. He could always train, but he had already done that.<p>

Sighing, he decided to go to his room and see what he could find in there. Opening the door, he was surprised to see an old plush tiger. He hadn't seen that plush tiger in years. The last time he had was when they had a strange visitor that came to see his father about something. He was really young at the time so he couldn't really remember what had happened, but he remembered that there was a lot of noise. Afterward, the stranger saw him and gave him the toy. The stranger spoke with his sister a bit, but he couldn't remember what happened after that.

His tiger was taken from him about a week after the stranger had visited. His father had come in and taken it. He vaguely recalled seeing his father limping out of his room.

Looking at it now, he could see that it was well kept. His mother had probably kept it safe after his father had taken it.

Tossing it up and down, Ren couldn't help the smile that came to his face. It reminded him about the nice man that came that day. Setting it down, he decided to relax. After all, when the tournament really got started, who knows when he would be able to relax again. Setting himself up for a nap, he grabbed the tiger and fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Silva could honestly say that he had never seen Goldva this upset before. She was trying to get any information they had on Naruto Uzumaki and unfortunately, they hadn't found much. All they found out was that he was 18, didn't have a permanent home, and that he was currently staying in a hotel in Japan.<p>

"How can we possibly have no information on someone in our tournament? We have information on everyone!"

Sighing, Silva went through the records they had obtained. What was worse was that the wasn't even being paid for it. He just hoped that he didn't get evicted anytime soon.

* * *

><p><strong>How's this chapter come out?<strong>

**I think it came out okay. I'm just waiting for the tournament to really start, because that's where things are going to heat up. **

**I know I made Ren a bit to OOC, but this is because he was remembering his childhood before his father gave him the tattoo. He doesn't remember much of it, but there was some happiness there. **

**As always, review.**


	7. Intermission

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Shaman King**

**Did you hear? A new Shaman King Manga! It's Shaman King Flowers! The adventures of Yoh and Anna's son!**

**I can't wait!**

**So enough about that news. You all came for a story right? Well, I'll see what I can do.**

**Today, I'll try and enlighten you all a bit about Naruto's plan for the Shaman Tournament. I'm not really sure how you'll take it.**

**I'll add more stuff at the bottom if I need to.**

**Story Start!**

* * *

><p>Naruto was currently doing something he didn't like doing. He was thinking deeply. He hated it when he did because it often led to over thinking things which lead to disaster. Unfortunately, he didn't really have a choice. Tomorrow was the start of the Shaman Tournament.<p>

Sighing, he looked up forlornly at the moon. All of his spirits had been exhausted from the things he put them through. Which was actually an eye opener considering that spirits weren't supposed to get tired.

If anything it showed him exactly how different spirits from his world were from those of this world.

Sighing again, he looked at his hands. He knew that by the end of the tournament, his hands would be heavy with the lives from countless innocents.

However, that wouldn't prevent him from succeeding. Clenching his fists tightly, he cemented his resolve. Standing up, and staring at the moon he knew it in his heart that he would succeed.

He would become Shaman King and no one would stand in his way.

All of his spirits knew of his plan. They didn't accept it at first, but after learning of his reasons they supported him all the way. Even some of the more soft heart-ed ones supported him. That was all he needed. He would follow through with his plan.

When he was crowned Shaman King, he would end the human race.

* * *

><p><strong>This is more of an intermission. Also yes, he plans to end the human race. He has his reasons and no, you won't know what they are until much later.<strong>

**I already planned this out from the beginning so don't cry. Believe me, you probably won't see what's coming.**


End file.
